<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Care of Otōsan! by bloopy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157942">Taking Care of Otōsan!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy'>bloopy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wanted to try a different ending, Kageyama Tobio is trying his best, Light Angst, Parent Oikawa Tooru, Sickfic, Tobio is trying his best, taking care of your parent, uncle iwaizumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tobio's dad comes down with the flu, what's a 6-year old to do except be the best caretaker ever? (Even if he might be getting in over his head)</p><p>Chapter 2: alternate ending, with more angst!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio &amp; Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa groaned as he began to stir, blinking sleep slowly out of his eyes. The sun peeked through the curtains and lit up the clock on his bedside showing that if he didn’t leave to work now, he was going to be late. Oikawa was about to get up, he really was, but his head was so heavy, and his limbs felt like lead, so he lay his head back down and told himself…..’just five more minutes’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tobio sat in the kitchen as he ate a bowl of cereal. Elementary schoolers had cleaning going on in their school today so he got an extra day of weekend! Tobio scrunched up his nose as he tried to remember if the big kid schools that his dad worked in had vacation too. He couldn’t remember, but since his dad didn’t leave the house yet, he must have a vacation too! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tobio slurped the rest of his milk with excitement before running upstairs to see if his dad wanted to play. Tobio frowned as he looked at the closed door. His dad usually only closed the door at night when he went to sleep….was he still sleeping? Tobio ran to check the clock in his room. It was 9 in the morning so there was no way his dad could be asleep!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tobio decided to slowly open the door. It was still dark in the room, the only light being from the crack in the curtains and the now opened door. Tobio slowly walked to the bed and saw his dad...still asleep!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tobio frowned as he looked at his dad. He was lying down on his back with one arm covering his eyes. His hair looked wet and his face looked like he had just finished volleyball practice. Tobio’s frown grew when his dad didn’t notice that he entered the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tou-san...Tou-saan!” Tobio reached out and shook the man in front of him. A few tries later, he heard a groan coming from his dad who slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times before finally looking at Tobio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobio-chan….what are you doing here?” Tobio frowned again. His dad was whispering softly, like he was really tired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tou-san do you not have work today? It’s 9 and you didn’t leave yet. Are you staying home to play with me?” Tobio asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. He may only be 6-years old, but he knew his dad was a busy man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa tried to sink deeper in the pillows as he tried to think of what to do. He would have to call in sick to work for sure, because right now, he could barely entertain the idea of getting out of bed. The only problem was what to do with Tobio. He didn’t like leaving him to his own devices, no matter how well behaved he was. Oikawa thought for a few more moments before opening his eyes again and looking at his son who was staring at him with worry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobio-chan can you do Tou-san a favor?” he asked slowly. Tobio nodded quickly, pleased to help his dad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you get me my phone from the desk and a glass of water….please?” Oikawa’s chest had begun to constrict as he felt a cough threatening to burst. Tobio nodded and quickly ran out the room to get the requested items. When Oikawa heard his son’s steps on the stairs, he finally let himself go and began to cough furiously for several minutes, unable to stop for air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to get himself under control just before Tobio reentered the room and gave him his phone and water. Oikawa sat up and took a few sips before calling his department head at the university and apologizing. He took a few more sips of water, and just as he was about to call Iwaizumi, he blanched. His stomach did not feel good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned again as a wave of nausea made its way up to his throat. Glancing to the side, he saw Tobio staring at him from the corner of his eye and silently willed his son to leave. He hated appearing weak in front of Tobio, but as his stomach gurgled one more time and he began to hiccup, Oikawa had no choice but to bolt out of bed and rush to the connecting bathroom, barely opening the toilet in time for vomit to splash out from his mouth into the bowl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa groaned as his stomach kept pulsating angrily. His vision swam as his head began to pound as well. The strength began to leave his body as he rested his cheek against the cool porcelain of the seat. He panted from exertion and braced himself for another wave of vomiting before feeling something on his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He twisted his head around and saw his adorable Tobio rubbing his hand on his back, his face scrunched in concentration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobio-chan what’re you doing?” Oikawa whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tou-san does this when I’m sick. Tou-san is sick now so I’m helping!” Tobio said brightly. He was happy that he figured out what was wrong with his dad. Now he got the chance to take care of him just like he took care of Tobio all the time! Tobio kept rubbing his hand on his dad’s back when his dad turned around again and began to throw up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Tobio heard his father sigh deeply and reach out to flush the toilet. His dad then lay his head on the toilet seat again and Tobio figured he should try helping him move to the bed before he fell asleep and fell in the toilet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tou-san. Tou-san! Come on you hafta go to bed to sleep!” Tobio began to tug at his father’s sleeve until his dad finally got up, on shaky legs, and collapsed onto his bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tobio brought up his hand to his father’s sweaty forehead and gasped slightly. He felt really warm! Tobio tried to remember what his dad would do when he got warm before he finally had an idea. Tobio quickly tugged the blankets on top of his dad before rushing downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness. His body was uncomfortably warm and he could feel himself sweating buckets and becoming sticky. His chest and abdomen still hurt from all the coughing and throwing up from earlier. There was also something he had to do…..someone he had to call...but as Oikawa wracked his tired brain, he couldn’t think of anything. Suddenly, he felt something refreshingly cool on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobio-chan?” Oikawa opened his eyes and saw his son putting a cloth onto his face. He felt a burst of emotion in his chest as Tobio looked down at him and smiled, as he put another cloth on Oikawa’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tou-san makes me feel better when he does this, so now I’m making Tou-san feel better!” Tobio exclaimed brightly. He could see his dad sigh deeply, a small smile tugging at his lips making Tobio feel very pleased. When he finished, he sat on the floor and took out a volleyball magazine from his dad’s collection, occasionally looking up to make sure his dad didn’t need anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, his dad slept peacefully for the next couple of hours. Tobio made sure to keep checking his temperature to make sure he didn’t get too warm, but it wasn’t changing much. Tobio suddenly sat up as he remembered something important, he didn’t give his dad any medicine yet!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tobio ran downstairs to the kitchen, but when he opened the medicine cabinet he realized he didn’t know what grown up medicine looked like. Tobio stood in the kitchen for a couple of minutes before deciding that he should probably ask an adult for help. He walked over to the landline and pressed the first button on the speed dial. The dial tone only rang for a couple of seconds before he heard:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi-ojisan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobio-chan! This is a surprise! What’s up kiddo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ojisan what does adult medicine look like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adult medicine? Why do you need to know that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tou-san is sick! I helped him but I forgot to give him medicine and I’m not sure what it looks like!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait what! Oikawa is sick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ojisan I just said that. Its okay I did everything you’re supposed to! I just need the medicine!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tobio frowned when Iwaizumi didn’t respond for a few minutes. He was about to ask again when he heard a deep sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell you what Tobio-chan. Just sit with your Tou-san for now, and I’ll be by in a few with some adult medicine and food for you because I’m sure you must be hungry by now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost as if on cue, Tobio’s stomach growled loudly to remind him that the only thing he had eaten in hours was a bowl of cereal. Tobio smiled and thanked his uncle before hanging up the phone and going back upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, as Tobio ran up the stairs, he heard the sounds of someone throwing up again. He ran faster and saw his dad hunched over the toilet bowl for a second round. This time though, there seemed to be less to throw up as his dad just kept coughing and coughing with nothing entering the toilet bowl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tobio quickly ran into the bathroom and began to pat his dad on the back gently. Eventually, the coughing subsided and his dad collapsed against the wall. Tobio could see that his dad’s face was very very red and there were beads of sweat running down his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tou-san….you have to get back to bed! You can’t stay here Tou-san! I’ll help you!” Tobio tried shaking his father, but he was too weak to even attempt to pick himself up off the floor. Tobio tried again, but his father didn’t even acknowledge his presence. For the first time that day, Tobio began to feel very scared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tou-san…..please wake up!” Tobio’s lip began to tremble as he felt his father’s forehead and noticed that it was way hotter than last time. Was it Tobio’s fault? Did he do something to make this worse? Tobio began to cry, feeling very overwhelmed with the current situation and unsure of what else he could do to help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa’s head felt like he was underwater, and he could barely string together a coherent thought. Yet, he thought that he heard his son crying. He used his remaining strength to open his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Tobio standing in front of him, bawling his eyes out. Oikawa felt even worse than he already did as he tried to make his arm move to reach out and give his son a hug, but he could feel his last remaining bits of consciousness flow away as he drifted into a restless sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tobio continued to cry, his crying distracting him from the sound of the door opening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobio-chan! What’s wrong!” Tobio turned around and saw his uncle standing there in his work uniform while panting slightly. He immediately ran over and wrapped his small arms around Iwaizumi’s legs while bawling even more. Iwaizumi felt his heart break as he scooped up Tobio and put him on Oikawa’s bed before carrying his best friend back to his bed too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did a good job Tobio-chan. I’m sure your father is very proud of you okay. Now how about you dry those tears and blow your nose so we can help your stubborn, idiot of a father together okay?” Iwaizumi’s words had the desired effect of calming down the 6-year old, who looked up at him with determination in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Together, they changed Oikawa out of his sweaty clothes and decided to move him to the big couch downstairs because the bed sheets were now soaked as well. Iwaizumi was able to crush the pills and have Oikawa drink the medicine, even if he was barely conscious while doing so. Finally, he heated up the food he brought and managed to make Tobio eat a few bites to satisfy his hunger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later, Iwaizumi announced to an expectant Tobio that Oikawa’s fever was finally down. Tobio cheered and attacked Iwaizumi with joy knocking him over on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As it became later at night, Iwaizumi kept trying to convince Tobio that it was time to sleep, but so far he had only managed to convince him to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas. Tobio insisted that he wanted to be there when his dad woke up, but after seeing how exhausted Oikawa was, especially because he hadn’t eaten all day, Iwaizumi wasn’t sure that Oikawa would wake up before morning.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, they reached a compromise where Iwaizumi went and cleaned Oikawa’s bed and brought him back there, and Tobio snuggled next to his father under the covers. Iwaizumi knew he wasn’t going to be able to go home tonight and decided that he would bring the spare futon into the master bedroom to keep an eye on Oikawa throughout the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Oikawa woke up feeling much better than the last time he was awake. The lead weighing down his body was gone, and his stomach felt much calmer. He touched a hand to his forehead and noted that he still felt a little warm, but at least he was able to think straight. He turned his head to the side and was surprised to find Iwaizumi lying on a futon absentmindedly scrolling through his phone. Oikawa cleared his throat causing Iwaizumi to jump in the air excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well sleeping beauty, you sure took your sweet time to wake up.” Iwaizumi grinned down at his friend as he gave him a glass of water. He helped Oikawa sit up and take a few sips watching the thoughts run through his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know to come?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess.” Iwaizumi grinned as he looked at a spot next to Oikawa. Oiakwa turned to the other side and found his adorable little Tobio fast asleep with his limbs splayed out haphazardly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobio-chan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He called me asking if I knew what adult medicine looked like. Apparently he spent a good chunk of the day taking care of your lazy butt until you took a turn for the worse. Thankfully I got there in time to help him out a little.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa’s heart clenched in pain as he remembered the frantic cries of his son yesterday. He was a failure of a parent. How could anyone let their child see them like that! Just as Oikawa was about to say something, he felt a small body jump into his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tou-san! You’re awake!” Tobio cheered as he wrapped his arms around his father’s neck. To his surprise, he felt his father hug him back as his shoulders began to shake slightly. Pulling himself back, Tobio frowned before getting a tissue to wipe the tears from his father’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tou-san. Are you still feeling bad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh blueberry I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to worry you so much!” Oikawa’s shoulders kept shaking as he was unable to control his emotions. He chanced a look at his son, and found Tobio wearing a bright smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tou-san you’re silly. You didn’t ask to be sick so why are you sad?” When Tobio replied in his bright voice, Oikawa found his spirits lifting.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hugged his son again much tighter and whispered in his ear: “Tou-san is very happy to have a son like you. I’m so proud of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi took a picture and beamed before going downstairs to make breakfast. Looks like things were going to be just fine now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alternate Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wanted more angst so I wrote more angst then made it fluffy because I can't stand sad endings </p><p>hope y'all enjoy reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few hours later, Iwaizumi announced to an expectant Tobio that Oikawa’s fever was finally down. Tobio cheered and attacked Iwaizumi with joy knocking him over on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it became later at night, Iwaizumi kept trying to convince Tobio that it was time to sleep, but so far he had only managed to convince him to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas. Tobio insisted that he wanted to be there when his dad woke up, but after seeing how exhausted Oikawa was, especially because he hadn’t eaten all day, Iwaizumi wasn’t sure that Oikawa would wake up before morning.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the night, Iwaizumi jolted awake as he felt someone shaking him. He turned around and saw Tobio shaking as he stood next to his futon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tobio-chan? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tou-san. He’s really hot right now. I thought you said he was getting better!” Tobio’s squeaky voice came out wobbly, telling Iwaizumi that he was on the verge of crying again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi got up and turned out the nightstand light. True to Tobio’s word, Oikawa looked flushed and sweaty. His breathing had gotten even worse and Iwaizumi could feel the heat radiating off of him before he even touched his forehead. As Iwaizumi reached over to get the thermometer, Oikawa began to cough. The coughing was so powerful it shook the bed as Iwaizumi tried to hold his friend steady. Finally, several minutes later, Oikawa shuddered and stopped coughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ojisan!” Iwaizumi looked at Tobio who had a horrified look on his face as he pointed towards the bed. Iwaizumi looked to where he was pointing and….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tobio get me my phone now!” Iwaiumi yelled, not caring how panicked he sounded because that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood. His best friend was coughing up blood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio began to cry as Iwaizumi dialed emergency services. Iwaizumi hung up the call and took one look at Tobio’s small face, red with crying and marred by tear tracks, and hugged him tight knowing that no matter how much he was freaking out, there was someone more important right now to worry about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ojisaan….Ojisaaan…” Tobio kept repeating as Iwaizumi rocked him tighter, while simultaneously trying to make Oikawa as comfortable as possible. A few minutes later, he heard knocking on the door causing him to pick up Tobio and plop him on the couch downstairs as he led the paramedics to the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio wanted to follow the doctors upstairs, but he couldn’t move. He sat there on the couch feeling his chest tighten up as people kept running around him. He couldn’t focus on anything, the only thought in his head was the look on his father’s face as blood came out of his mouth. Tobio could feel the edges of his vision darkening as his breath kept speeding up until…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ojisan?” Tobio whispered when he saw Iwaizumi’s face enter his field of vision. Iwaizumi was looking down at him with a worried expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tobio-chan. Looks like your Tou-san is a little sicker than we thought. But it’s gonna be okay, he’s going to the hospital now and they’ll take good care of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can….can I go with him?” Tobio sniffed. He missed his Tou-san and wanted him back now!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi sighed deeply. “We can drive to the hospital and wait, but they won’t let us see him right away okay? Are you sure you wouldn’t rather wait here?” Iwaizumi wanted to go to the hospital with the ambulance, but they warned him that it may not be a good idea to bring along a small child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio nodded. “I want to be there when Tou-san wakes up. I’ll be good I promise!” he desperately cried out as he tried to convince his uncle to let him go. Iwaizumi smiled faintly before telling Tobio to get a jacket and put on his shoes so they could leave as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the hospital, they sat in the plastic chairs of the waiting room for hours, surrounded by crying children, solemn nurses, and annoying fluorescent lights. To his surprise and secret pleasure, Iwaizumi found that Tobio remained calm the entire time. He stared blankly at the TV screen and took naps on Iwaizumi’s lap. Iwaizumi made sure to call his and Oikawa’s work as well as Tobio’s school, clearly no one was going anywhere for a few days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, as Tobio was taking another nap, a nurse came and called for the family of Oikawa Toru. Iwaizumi gently shook Tobio awake as they walked to a private room. The nurse looked at Iwaizumi and whispered:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Children may get overwhelmed when they look at loved ones surrounded by all these big scary machines. His prognosis is good and we’ve got him on some fluids so he may even wake up soon, it all depends on his motivation to wake up.” Iwaizumi nodded gratefully as he gently pushed Tobio into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio took one look at his father and burst into tears, Iwaizumi didn’t blame him. Oikawa was hooked up to several machines coming out from all over his body, he had an oxygen mask covering most of his face and looked very pale making the bags under his eyes look worse than they are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey Tobio-chan. Your dad is going to be just fine okay. He’s just a little tired so we’ll sit here until he wakes up feeling all better.” Iwaizumi tried his best to calm down the sobbing child but it didn’t work. It didn’t help that Oikawa chose that moment to do something that made his machines start beeping like crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several nurses rushed into the room and shouted many things that Iwaizumi couldn’t keep up with. They were ushered out back into the waiting room and told that they’ll need to wait a little longer before things become more stable. Tobio cried for the next two hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some time during the next couple of hours, a nurse walked up to Iwaizumi and ushered him away from Tobio before speaking rapidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need your signature here for some medical procedures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san has unfortunately developed some severe complications, and we need to put him under general anesthesia to treat them. We can’t authorize that without either patient permission or yours since you’re listed as his emergency contact.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi felt numb as he signed on the paper. He tried not to look too worried as he walked back towards Tobio. Thankfully, he had cried himself to sleep which finally gave Iwaizumi his own turn to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the evening, over 24 hours since Iwaizumi had first gone to help Oikawa, they were finally called by another nurse who assured them that this time, all the complications were dealt with. Iwaizumi sank into the chair in Oikawa’s room and looked up at the ceiling. Then nurses were kind enough to give him some blankets and pillows, as well as give Tobio some candy. Iwaizumi finally looked down and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Tobio! Get down from there!” Iwaizumi panicked as he saw Tobio try to climb onto his father’s bed. Tobio’s lip began to wobble as Iwaizumi braced himself for more crying. Thankfully, a nurse was walking by and saw the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You wanna sleep with your Otōsan?” Tobio nodded hopefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse smiled and lifted him up onto the bed. “If you promise not to move around and tug on any of these wires, then you can sleep here. If you get restless though, you’ll have to sleep on the chairs. Promise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise!” Tobio’s grin was the brightest Iwaizumi had seen in a while as he settled down into his father’s side. Iwaizumi grinned back at him and felt himself getting ready to drift off as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa felt tired. He felt more tired than that one time he and Iwaizumi had tried to see how long they could last without sleeping. His chest hurt and he felt like he was lying down on something very scratchy. There were a lot of beeping sounds, way more than his alarm at home could make. Was….was he not at home?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa slowly blinked awake and found himself looking up at a very familiar white ceiling. The hospital. If he was in the hospital….Tobio!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to get up, his eyes darting from side to side frantically as he felt multiple wires attached to his body threatening to break loose with all the sudden movement when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up again and saw Iwaizumi, looking down at him with tears streaming across his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa tried saying, but his voice came out all raspy and weak. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try speaking you idiot. You’re still weak from that scare you gave us. I’m going to beat you up when you’re better okay? This all happened because your body chose to make your life difficult when you got the flu and it took years off my life.” Iwaizumi crossed his arms as he spoke in his gruff voice. Oikawa rolled his eyes, glad to see his friend would never change. Still, there were more pressing matters to attend to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tobi-chan?” Oikawa rapsed out more successfully. Iwaizumi grinned and pointed to Oikawa’s other side. Oikawa turned his head and saw his adorable son curled up like a cat at Oikawa’s side. Oikawa frowned when he saw the tear tracks on his face and knew that his son must've just cried himself to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached out his arm and gently began to run it across Tobio’s soft hair. Tobio sighed as a small grin made its way onto his face as he snuggled deeper into his father’s side. Oikawa felt a smile make its way onto his face. He knew no matter how bad things would get, as long as he had his Tobio by his side at the end of the day, things would be alright eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was random and idk about the ending but like I struggled to end it. for a second I was gonna go full angst and have someone hospitalized but nah I felt like fluff lol.</p><p> anyways hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>